Legend of the Dark Spark/Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat
This is how Legend of the Dark Spark and Omega Supreme and Trypticon's defeat goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising. Thomas: Okay. Here we go. activates the Legend of the Dark Spark log Nemesis Computer 1: Legend of the Dark Spark log activated. Computer 1 shows Optimus Prime holding the Matrix of Leadership Optimus Prime: The Matrix of Leadership, formed from Primus himself, grants the bearer the wisdom of the Primes. Computer 1 shows Megatron holding the Dark Spark Megatron: But for every force in the universe, there is an equal and an opposite. For every matter, an anti-matter. Computer 1 shows the Dark Spark, which looks like the Matrix of Leadership but the container is silver with a purple light in the middle Optimus Prime: Legends speak of the Dark Spark: The antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership. Megatron: Where the Matrix grants wisdom, the Dark Spark empowers its master to bend the very fabric of the universe and its inhabitants to his will. Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: Awesome. Pinkie Pie: I like this. Rarity: I like it. Applejack: Count me in. Fluttershy: I like it too. Starlight Glimmer: Me three. Princess Celestia: Amazing. Princess Luna: Agreed. Nemesis Computer: There have been many legends surrounding the existence of the Dark Spark. Some say that it is the very spark of the God of Destruction: Unicron. Others claim that it is an ejected corruption from the Well of Allsparks. And a few particular say that it came from another universe. Whatever the accurate legend is, the Dark Spark was sought out by two warring factions on the planet Cybertron: the Autobots who fought for peace and the Decepticons who fought for tyranny. The reason for the Autobots to seek out this powerful relic was because for them, they believed their darkest hour was beginning. The Decepticons on the other hand, believed that this was their moment of glory. These two factions fought for possession of this powerful relic. When it got into Megatron’s hands, Optimus Prime confronted him and engaged him in a ferocious battle which ended in the Matrix of Leadership and Dark Spark cancelling each other out with a huge blast. As a result of this blast, the Dark Spark was launched off Cybertron and into a new universe on a planet called Equestria. Thomas: Wow. Rainbow Dash: I'm starting to like this. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Rarity: Me three. Applejack: Me four. Fluttershy: Me five. Starlight Glimmer: Me six. Princess Celestia: Me seven. Princess Luna: Me eight. activates Omega Supreme's defeat log Nemesis Computer 2: Omega Supreme's defeat log activated. Thomas: Another defeat log? Rainbow Dash: Omega Supreme? Pinkie Pie: We need to figure this out. Rarity: Agreed. Applejack: Girls! Fluttershy: sighs Starlight Glimmer: Try again, Thom. Princess Celestia: There has to be some solid information. Princess Luna: Try again. Nemesis Computer 2: THE GREAT OMEGA SUPREME IS VULNERABLE. MEGATRON AND HIS DECEPTICONS MUST PRESS THEIR ATTACK IF THEY HOPE TO OVERCOME THE GUARDIAN OF IACON AND FORCE HIM TO UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO CYBERTRON'S CORE. Computer 2 shows image of Omega Supreme Thomas: Honestly? Rainbow Dash: He's that huge? Pinkie Pie: Whoa. Rarity: I could almost make dresses using this design. Applejack: We're not playing dress-up, Rarity. Fluttershy: Let's just try again. Starlight Glimmer: We cannot wait any longer. Princess Celestia: Try again. Princess Luna: Just once more. Computer 2 shows Omega Supreme's defeat Omega Supreme: Power: failing. Situation: critical. Soundwave: Omega Supreme's internal shield is down. Use the Dark Energon to corrupt him. Megatron: I know what to do Soundwave. Be silent or face my wrath. fires Dark Energon into Omega Supreme's chest Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Corruption: total. Megatron: Yes. YES! The Autobots' most powerful weapon and the key to the core of Cybertron ARE MINE! The universe shall hear my name AND TREMBLE! Nemesis Computer 2: OMEGA SUPREME HAS FALLEN, CORRUPTED BY THE INFLUENCE OF DARK ENERGON. TRIUMPHANT, MEGATRON FORCES THE GUARDIAN TO OPEN THE OMEGA GATE AND LEADS THE DECEPTICONS TO THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF. Megatron: At last, the core of Cybertron is mine. Are the corruptors in place? Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Then let it begin! the core of Cybertron being corrupted with Dark Energon Thomas; Megatron poisoned Primus? Rainbow Dash: Oh my... Pinkie Pie: He's nuts. Rarity: He did come up with that. Applejack: I thought Ratchet's stories believe us. Fluttershy: He does that? Starlight Glimmer: Is he crazy? Princess Celestia: A bit like King Sombra Princess Luna: I know. activates Trypticon's defeat log Nemesis Computer 3: Trypticon's defeat log activated. Thomas: Awesome. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Pinkie Pie: Cool. Rarity: Amazing. Applejack: Wow. Fluttershy: Nice. Starlight Glimmer: Sweet. Princess Celestia: I'm impressed. Princess Luna: Me too. Nemesis Computer 3: THE ORBITAL CANNON IS OFFLINE BUT HAS REVEALED ITS TRUE FORM TO BE NONE OTHER THAN A SAVAGE MONSTER NAMED TRYPTICON. HE RACES TO THE PLANET'S SURFACE LIKE A METEOR, HUNGRY TO ENACT REVENGE ON THE AUTOBOTS. Computer 3 shows image of Trypticon Thomas: Wow. He's new. Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Pinkie Pie: He's huge. Rarity: I know. Applejack: Never seen him before. Fluttershy: He does not look nice. Starlight Glimmer: We can tell. Princess Celestia: Try again. Princess Luna: Just try. Computer 3 shows Trypticon's tail} Ironhide: What? Is that a tail? Optimus Prime: Silverbolt we've located Trypticon uploading coordinates now. Trypticon: You thought you could destroy ME? You thought you could destroy TRYPTICON? Haaa! Pathetic! Bumblebee: He's just laughing at us. Trypticon: Abandon hope vermin. Your death approaches. [Nemesis Computer 3 skips to Trypticon's defeat Trypticon: You will suffer for this, Autobots. Optimus Prime: Thank Primus, it worked. comes back up Bumblebee: Look out. Trypticon: You haven't defeated me Autobots. Optimus Prime: You've lost, Trypticon. Prime jumps and slams his Energon Axe onto the ground, which creates a blast that sends Trypticon pummeling down to an energon lake. Optimus Prime: Autobots roll out. Nemesis Computer 3: TRYPTICON IS DEFEATED-BUT THE VICTORY IS BITTERSWEET. OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS WATCH AS THEIR BROTHERS EVACUATE THE PLANET IN THE GALACTIC TRANSPORTS. Ratchet: You did it, Prime! Optimus Prime: WE did it, Ratchet. All of us. Many brothers were lost today… but thanks to our combined efforts, many more will live to find a home elsewhere. Bumblebee: Optimus… Megatron is still out there. Optimus Prime: And as long as we remain here, we shall resist him. But in time our turn will come to leave Cybertron as well. I have commissioned a new galactic transport for us... an Ark, in which we shall make our journey through the stars. No matter where we go, Cybertron will be with us. Thomas: Really? Rainbow Dash: What? Pinkie Pie: Seriously? Rarity: face-hooves Applejack: Come on. Fluttershy: We need to try once more. Starlight Glimmer: Give it another try. Princess Celestia: One more try. Princess Luna: Come on. activates Nemesis Protocol log Nemesis Computer 4: Nemesis Protocol log activated Megatron: Soundwave report. Soundwave: Trypticon remains in a deep stasis. Estimating repair time- Megatron: No there will be no repairs. Trypticon Trypticon, if you can hear me, understand this is not a rescue mission. Despite your great power, you failed to destroy the Autobots. You failed me. Henceforth, your chassis willbe altered and redesigned into my domain. Soundwave: Megatron, in his damage state, Trypticon's alternate form will become permanent. Megatron: All the better. Soundwave, initiate the Nemesis protocol. Thomas: What? Rainbow Dash: That's it? Pinkie Pie: Wait a minuet. Rarity: Seriously? Applejack: Oh, come on. Fluttershy: Really? Starlight Glimmer: We're not in the mood for video-games. Princess Celestia: We need to look at your data banks. Princess Luna: Come on. Trypticon/Nemesis: DO NOT TAKE THESE LOGS AS THESE SO CALLED VIDEO GAMES. IF YOU DO NOT TAKE THEM SERIOUS, YOU ALL WILL BE PUT IN PERMANENT STASIS LOCK. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING! Applejack: Sorry. We just need to ask you a favor. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes